1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled suitcase that facilitates rolling movement on an underlying support surface, and particularly to a suitcase having a pivotal auxiliary wheel unit that permits rolling movement of the suitcase in a plurality of tilted orientations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional suitcases are typically provided with a handle and one or more wheels extending from a bottom surface of the suitcase so that the suitcase can be rolled across a surface. A frequent problem encountered with rolling such suitcases is that the user must grip the handle and tilt the suitcase to an inclined position in order to roll the suitcase. When the suitcase is tilted in this manner, the weight of the case is at least partially supported by the user. The user can thereby be required to exert an appreciable amount of effort to support the case. Also, the user is required to raise the suitcase to an upright position to permit the suitcase to stand without support from a user.
Thus, a wheeled suitcase solving the aforementioned problems is desired.